


Like a Different World

by indigomountian



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Bonds, Angel Mojo, Angel Wings, M/M, Profound Bond, Time Travel, Wall Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomountian/pseuds/indigomountian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get sent back to the time of knights and dragons into Camelot by a witch, now they want to get back home obviously. Dean is in love, the brothers fight some monsters, and they sleep on crappy beds... so it's as normal as it can be when you're in sent into the past with no clear way back. It might be tricky, but the brothers will get home eventually with the help of their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Damn_ , I hate witches, Sammy have I ever told you how much I hate witches?" God I really do, not that God cared.

"Why... _No Dean_. You really never have, and certainly not in the last two minutes... or the two before that, or even the two before _that_." Sams voice was dripping with sarcasm that splashed on the floor of the car  his voice was so over saturated with it and he had on Bitch Face Number Seven which said _'I heard you before and i'd like to stop hearing you, damn it.'_

"Well that's because there are no words to describe how fucking much I hate them." Sammy gave an aggravated sigh and probably another Bitch Face to go along with it, but I was to focused on the fact that we just pulled up to the most mild mannered house in all of suburbia, well that's what it looked like at least. On the inside I knew there was a killer bitch that could use a nice shot-gun blast right to the face. "Why did we have to pick _this_ job? Really I mean there were other things to do. A perfectly nice skin walker is killing people in a town just four states over."

"We were literally driving through Shawnee Dean, just suck it up we're already here." While I may stop openly complaining I reserve the right to grumble all I want.

"So tell me again, why did her three perfectly healthy neighbors die of multiple strokes and a heart attach at the ripe old ages of twenty four, thirty two, and sixteen?"

"Lets go find out" He said shimming his gigantor body out of the Impala. Having no other options I followed suit with a bag full of goodies for our gracious hostess, it was just one witch but you can never be too well prepared for when she has a pet or summons a demon or what ever nasty thing she could think up. We had all the usuals salt, salt rounds, holy water, iron, silver knives, silver bullets, a few dozen guns, hell there was even a sword. You never know when you'll need to cut somethings head off. Sammy had his demon knife on his belt and I had the colt in my pants cuz somethings were just to useful to potentially drop.

We were pretty damn sure that this is the witch but you never want to freak out the civilians by crashing into houses with gun in hand (That's when you get thrown in jail.) So we knocked politely on the door then barged in with guns pressed to her back.

"What do you... I don't understand?" She seamed shocked and a tad freaked but that was normal. She was kinda hot but nothing that would make you do a double take, early thirties, long brown hair, sun dress of suburbia. I'm just hoping she goes down easy, but then again with our luck with witches...

"I think you understand just fine. Your neighbors, could it be really that much of a coincidence? We even found out you bought some of the stuff for the hex bags at the local Walmart." She just smirked at me, that was never a good thing. I went to point my gun at the bitches head to blow it off her shoulders but before I could do much more that twitch a finger she threw what must have been another hex bag. The whole world went fuzzy and started turning then it all went black. All before I even had a second to think about how much I hate _god damn witches_.


	2. Chapter 2

The pounding in my head is not a natural thing, nor is the near blinding light. Where the hell am I? Groaning I try turning over, maybe a better position will help, but no that just revealed the horrible pain in my back. Did I get hit by a truck again or something? I shouldn't open my eyes that's for sure, the light is horrible through the blinds of my eyelids then it will be like angel brightness if I open them. Maybe that's what it is, an angel.

"Cas" My voice scratched out. There was a moan beside my and reflex kicked in before I could think of what a detriment looking at an angel was, but as it turns out no, it's not an angel just really bright afternoon sun in a clearing. The groaning was Sammy laying next to me. What happened, I asked myself again and thought about it. It all came back as I looked at the full bag of weapons still tangled on my arm. "Fucking witches! Sammy wake up." He hummed a noise of agreement and rolled onto his back, then covered his closed eyes from the bright sunlight. "You good?"

"Yeah, you? Where are we?"

"Just sore and it beats the hell out of me, all I know is I hate witches with a _passion_ and we're in the woods... somewhere." I struggled to my feet and brought the heavy bag up with me. I pulled my phone out to see if we got GPS reception out here but it must have been fried when the witch sent us where ever the hell we were because I know I had a full charge when we left to kill the bitch. "Up and at 'em Atom Ant, we've got to get moving if we want to get out of Fucksville county, Nowhere U.S.A." He grumbled but hauled himself up onto his own two feet and gave our surrounding a good once over.

We walked, then walked some more, for the better part of the afternoon until I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. "Hey, we should probably stop for the night and start fresh in the morning." Came a tired voice from behind me.

"Probably, wanna pick a tree?" I hate sleeping in trees almost as much as I hate witches, but it was either that or sleep on the ground for anything to find us, then again in a tree things can still find you, the list is just a bit shorter. I put my foot in the proffered hand hold Sammy offered then heaved myself up a branch and lent a hand down to the giant who probably didn't need much help. After climbing about half way up the fucking tall tree I tied myself to a decent sized branch with my belt, watching Sammy do the same to my left. The big bag of weapons I placed in my lap and tied to my waist, that was a bitch to get up the tree by the way. It felt like it snagged on _every single branch_ on the way up.

"In the morning I'll climb to the top and see if I can see the end of the forest," Sammy yawned.

"If we don't get out of here by tomorrow after noon, screw climbing trees I'm calling Cas." Not to bother the guy with every problem but I am _by no means_ staying lost in a forest for a month and turning into Bear Grills. With the thought of growing a raggedy beard and eating squirrels and pine cones I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Sammy jostling me to climb the tree, not that he had to jostle me he just had to be a dick about it, "Bitch"

"Morning Jerk," He said with a smile and climbed higher. After the rustling stopped I assumed he had gone as far as his heavily muscled frame and the branches would allow. "Hey Dean..." He called down.

"What, don't tell me you're stuck, that would just be too funny." I chuckled as I got my belt back on my pants.

"No, it just... you've got to come see this, I just don't know." That didn't sound good at all so I hustled my ass up the rest of the tree. I stopped on the branch next to Sammy and tried to figure out what he was so interested in. All I saw was an open space, the end of the forest _finally._

"What, I don't see..." He just put his hand on my head and moved it a bit and I stared just as open mouthed as he did. It was like we were having a contest to see just who could eat the most flies, we were tied pretty evenly on it right now. "Is that, is it a castle?" Where the hell were we that there was _a castle!_

"I guess... We go see who lives in the castle? See where we are maybe." That sounded reasonable enough so I started down the tree again with a whole now set of aches and pains blossoming on top of yesterday's. The castle looked like it was another two hours walk might be more, its difficult to tell when you're  not at ground level.

* * *

"So... a castle." I broke the hour long silence that had been growing out of uneasiness for the situation.

"Yeah, I guess so. She could have sent us to Europe I guess, there are still a few hundred castles standing. Or maybe some crazy billionaire decided he wanted to live in a castle, and built one in the back woods of Kansas. We may even be able to just catch a bus back to Shawnee."

"If something happened to my baby I'll kill someone." I just realized that I left the Impala, _my baby_ , alone outside a _witche's house._

"I'm sure it'll be fine Dean." But now I was worrying, I couldn't have her just sitting there for another day or two, while I find her. There is only one option. "Cas, buddy hey I need you to come find us. I have no clue where we are, a forest some where. There's a castle not far from here if that helps at all. A witch sent us to... where ever this is. We could really use your help Cas." I waited but there was nothing, looking at Sammy he shrugged.

"Maybe he's busy, there _is_ a war going on in heaven." Thats true, he's not at my beck and call but its still kinda disappointing that I can't be reunited with my baby, just have to keep telling myself she'll be fine. Maybe I'm a bit put out that I don't get to see Cas either, considering he's been a bit busy, I don't see him as much. Not that it's something I can't handle, not seeing Cas. It's totally fine. Totaly...

* * *

It took almost three hours to make our way through the forests to see the freaking castle! As we got closer we saw that there was a town around the castle and it was filled with people, there were dirt roads that went into the forest in all different directions, wish we could have stumbled on one of those.

Once we got right up to the draw bridge (Wholly crap they have a _draw bridge,_ what the fuck?) The people walking about, I noticed and I'm sure Sammy did too, were all dressed funny. Most in dirty, dull colored clothes or robes, some in chain mail with flowy red capes, and a few in very long dresses, but nothing familiar looking.

"Did we just stumble onto a Ren Fair or something?" Sammy seemed just as baffled. What the _hell_ was going on? I started listening to people walking by and caught that they all had British accents, or kind of British accents.

"Do you hear them, their accents..."

"Dean, I don't think we're in Kansas any more." I stared at him because really now was so not the time.

"Really? Wizard of Oz? NOW?" He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"It's not like I'll ever get a chance to say that in context again." He paused and took a look around scoping out anyone that could look helpful and apparently found his mark. As Sammy moved away from me I realized how much taller he was than everyone else in this plaza, _everyone_. Thinking about it I was a few inches above everyone too, not towering like Sammy, but noticeably taller than most everyone. "Come on, time to find out where we are."

He had chosen a short, even by the current standard, boy looking nineteen give or take. He was struggling with what looked to be a heavy load of chain mail and plate armor, trying to get it across the square with out running into anyone or dropping it, and not doing a great job. All in all a good choice.

"Here, let me help you with that," Sammy said scooping the presumably heavy chain mail up and over his shoulder like it was nothing and half of the metal plates, letting the kid take what little he couldn't handle. And the poor kid was beaming up at him in such relief, like Sammy was his savior.

"Thank you so very much. I think Arthur is trying to crush my with all of his armor." He tried to take some more of the metal plates back but Sammy wouldn't allow it.

"It's fine, I've got it. Where are we going with all of this?" Sam still had on his winning smile.

"Oh sorry, this way." And he started off at a loping pace that Sammy and I just weren't up to after out day and a half in the forest, Sammy followed and I fell in step with him and gave an approving nod to show he picked a good target for info.

"I'm Sam by the way," He called out to the quickly escaping youth who walked back when he realized we were keeping a slower pace. "Hey could you tell me where we are."

"Oh this is Camelot, an-"

"Wait, wait. Wait. You guys are really just flouncing around all day acting like you're in the middle ages." This is unbelievable. Un- _f_ _ucking-_ believable.

"We're doing what? No, I don't flounce about all day. I work hard for a _Royal prat_ who doesn't believe I actually work at all." He looked mostly confused but kind of annoyed.

"This may seem like a strange question but whats the year?" Sammy ever the thinker.

"The year five hundred and twenty one, why ever would you ask?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Sam looked at me and mouthed 'I don't think he's lying.' That was really concerning, but it would explain why Cas never answered, he's usually good about that these days. You know coming within a few hours.

"Any way, I'm Dean. And you are?" Just to break the kids train of thought, he looked like he might hurt himself if he did that much longer.

"Merlin."

"Really, like the sorcerer. Come on." His face turned white in a second flat I swear. I switched my bag so it went over on shoulder and around my chest so I could catch the deer caught in the head lights if it decided to bolt.

"W-wha n-n-no I'm not a... not a sorcerer. That's, that's crazy talk." By the end he was trying to pretend to just shake it off but he had given himself away.

"Hey, how about we go put this away, yeah?" Sammy was trying to calm him down and hopefully he would take us somewhere secluded so we could figure out exactly what was going on.

We walked for about fifteen minutes and then stopped in front of a door which he unlocked with a large row iron key. How was he supposed to open that door holding all this armor? Once inside he put all the metal in one corner and Sammy followed his lead. Then he slid down one wall and put his face into his hands.

"Who are you and what do you want from me _now_?" When he looked up from his hands he looked so tired. Sammy and I shared a glance then turned back to the kid.

"We're just trying to figure out where we are, how we got here, and how to get back. We don't want anything specifically from you."

"I already told you where you are."

"That really wasn't enough for us... You don't happen to have a map do you?"

He slid back up the wall and over to a desk on the other side of the room, pulling out one of many rolled up pieces of parchment, yellow and wrinkled. "We're here," He pointed at the lower part of a map of Britain with the wrong names.

"We're in England! In the sixth century. In Camelot, next to _Merlin the  Magician_. I think I need to sit down." And Sammy proceeded to do just that on the ground where he stood.

"And another thing, why do you keep saying I have magic." He looked really nervous now.

"Because you do, you affirmed as much with your reaction. Why are you trying to hide it any way, aren't you like the greatest sorcerer in all of history?"

"How do you even know that, you're not druids, I'm sure of that. And in all of history, I think not. Maybe some day but not today, today I'm Arthur's manservant."

"His _what_?" Two voices chorused, and eyebrows everywhere ran for the hills (The hills would be their hair lines of course.)


	3. Chapter 3

It was a twist I never expected, not in a million years. The mythical Merlin is a _servant_. What the hell? He cleans the prince's rooms, brings him food, hell he even _changes_ the guy! But after talking to the scrawny kid it turns out he really is, a warlock that is. At least that's the word he keeps using.

"I'm thinking that maybe we _could_ use your help specifically. You see we're not from around here." Sammy interupted the silence that had erupted in the room.

The kid snorted at that, "Well I got that much, just look how you're dressed. So, where are you from?"

"Well, see it's just not that simple." I chimed in, if I let Sammy go then this would take the rest of the day, "We're from a place that doesn't exist yet."

"How do you mean?" He hadn't figured it out just how far away we were from home.

"We're from the future and another continent."

"What's a continent?"

"That's what you choose to focus on, really?" He blinked at me waiting for an answer with that goofy smile that had been on his face the whole afternoon.

"It's a big piece of land, now do you think you can help us get back or what?" After Sammy had had his little geek out moment we left the big room we had been in for a much smaller one in the back of a medieval science lab or something. It was actually a little too small.

"How am I supposed to get you back?"

"I don't know you're Merlin!"

At that moment the door opened and a blond that was almost normal height barged into the already cramped room, talking before he even saw its occupants. "Merlin, were you planning on hiding in here all day we have to g- oh you have company. Why do you have company?"

"Sam, Dean, this is Arthur."

"Merlin that doesn't explain why you have company when we're supposed to be going on a hunt."

"Great, we'll come." If he's our ticket home then I'm _so_ not letting him out of my sight.

"What, no! Do you even know what we're going to hunt?" The blond guy, Arthur, seamed annoyed.

"I imagine animals, but I'm game for anything except humans." I gave him a smile. Unless those humans happen to be witches, but even then I don't actually want to hunt them I just want them dead.

"Truth be told I'm not sure what it is. But it's to dangerous for civilians at any rate."

" _We're_ not civilian, never have been, never will be. So what's the M.O.? "

"M.O. What's M.O.?"

 _Damn,_ "Uh, why are we hunting what ever it is?"

" _WE_ aren't hunting anything, I'm hunting this beast because it's killing people."

"Yes, but how is it killing them?" This is aggravating, I hate people who think they know everything, _as_ _specially_  when they have no clue what they're dealing with. (it's right up there with trees and witches.)

"We've found mutilated mostly eaten bodies in the trees, two so far, but there are seven others missing."

"Do you still have the bodies, or are they buried all ready?"

"We just found the one early this morning, it's being brought here for Gaius to examine."

"Great, we'll take a look, but first do you have any food? I could eat a horse."

"You speak very strangely, and I _do not_ need your help." This was going to be an awesome case I could just tell, not a single thing is going to go right.

"Sure you say that but you don't even know what you're dealing with."

"Oh and I suppose you do?"

"Let me see the stiff and yeah, I could probably tell you, then find and kill what ever it is."

"I find that hard to believe."

"We'll just have to see then, now won't we?" Maybe I was being a little childish but so was he.


	4. Chapter 4

It turns out the medieval science lab was the physicians room, because after about an hour, the best hour that I'd spent here so far if I might add, the body of the second victim showed up. I'm just glad I finished eating before they brought it in though, because it was a stinking bloody mess. We only had bread and cheese but it was some damn good bread and cheese all things considering.

Looking at the corpse it wasn't hard to figure out what it was, added with the fact that it was in a tree and there were still seven missing people, probably a Windigo. At least it's not witches, there's the plus side. "I have good news and bad news. The good news we know what this is and how to kill it." I paused to give them a look make sure they were taking this seriously.

"And the bad news?" He's a bit pushy isn't he, though I suppose he is a prince.

"The bad news is it's fast, strong, its a wicked hunter, and while it's not the smartest kid at the party its not stupid either. It's also not natural"

"Is it a magical creature?"

"I wouldn't call it that no, it doesn't use magic but it's not human anymore either. It's called a Windigo." Sammy pitched in his two cents.

"I've never heard of it, are you sure," As if the world was made of only things he had heard of. I almost snickered.

"Pretty damn sure, and if we hurry then the other missing people will probably be alive. Now they like caves and forests, anywhere you can think of like that?"

"There are a system of caverns in an outlying patch of forest south west of here. Could that be it." Merlin chimed in trying to help and being very loud about it.

"Could be, anywhere else?"

"There are a few but this one is the closest by far."

"Lets go check it out then."

" _EXCUSE ME_! I didn't even say you could come, now you're trying to lead the expedition?"

"Expedition? No _we_ , my brother and I, are going to check it out. You're going to do what ever princes do, don't need any amateurs fucking up a hunt."

"I am the prince of Camelot and as such-"

"I don't give a shit who you are, I don't want to be responsible for you. These things are dangerous and you have no clue at all how to kill it."

"I am no amateur, I have trained with every weapon used in battle and many that are not any more! I would be more worried about your safety." I want to clock this bastard so hard.

" _DEAN_ , relax. If he wants to get himself killed that's his business," Sammy turned to the prince that probably wouldn't last a minute with anything supernatural, "It is very dangerous and we have experience in fields that you don't. You don't know what you're doing here, but that's all the warning I'm going to give you. You can do what you want but I'd advise you against following us."

Great, now we have to deal with this spoilt brat.

"Fine we'll need torches and something flamable. And just so everybody knows I'm not happy about this."

"Like oil?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah that's fine, how long will it take to get there?" I asked Merlin because I really just got the initial impression of hatred towards Arthur and that impression kept growing all the time so I didn't want to talk to him.

"An hour by horse, maybe less if we're quick about it."

"Great lets go," I grabbed my weapons bag and thank god I pack heavy for witches!

* * *

Merlin got horses ready and the thought occurred to me I haven't ridden a horse since I was like ten, and I wasn't very good at it _then_. "Sammy, I don't remember how to do this do you?" I really don't want to fall off a horse, it doesn't sound fun at all.

"I'm sure it's not that hard, just get one leg in the foot hold and swing the other leg over," He started the process but before he got far at all Merlin stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You don't ride horses much do you?"

"Not really, no. What's wrong?"

"You always mount on the left, otherwise you'll spook the horse. They aren't used to the right side."

"Why?" Seamed a fair enough question? The idea of only getting on on the left side seams asinine, what happens if you hurt your left side or the foot thingy breaks?

"The sword is always kept on the right side, so its easier to get on the horse." Well when you put it that way... it's still dumb. After a considerable struggle I managed to get me and the heavy bag of weapons onto the horse. By this point Arthur was making huffing noises and grumbling impatiently.

"What haven't you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Only once so give me a brake. How do I start this thing?"

Sammy rolled his eyes at me "It's not a car Dean, it doesn't 'start'."

"Well Mr. Smarty-pants, what do I do then?"

"Squeeze your legs together." He's kidding, I wish I remembered how to ride. I squeezed my legs together with trepidation and jump a bit as the horse started ambling along. Guess he wasn't kidding.

* * *

Maybe twenty minutes later Merlin falls back a bit to talk with us, leaving Arthur as the lead. "So I was thinking, if you don't ride horses in the future, then do you walk everywhere?"

It sounded like a dumb question, but that was from some one who grew up with a million forms of transportation, this kid only had two. three if you counted carts which were also drawn by horses.

"No we make machines that take us places, much faster that horses. It's kind of like a cart except it moves itself." The kids eyes bugged out then he sat there thinking about it for a long time.

"That is such a strange idea, what makes it move on its own, magic?"

"There are lots of mechanics in it to make it move. To many to tell you about, though I'm sure Dean could." Sammy looked over to me.

"Probably, but I'm more interested in whether or not you can get us home. You never answered us." He looked kind of nervous and twitchy all of the sudden and his eyes shot forward.

"We can't talk about that now." I looked up and saw that it wasn't that he was staring forward but that he was staring at Arthur.

"Why not?"

"Magic is forbidden in Camelot, under the penalty of death." _What!_ that's even more mind boggling than Merlin the magician/servant.

"Why?"

"It is a very long story that I will tell you at another time." He still looked really fidgety and moved up to ride next to Arthur again. Sammy and I exchanged looks of _what-the-fuck_.

* * *

After another half hour or so (its kind of hard to judge without clocks) and one hell of a sore ass we were where Merlin said the caverns were. After we found the caverns we dismounted and tied up the horses. Merlin got out the torches he had procured and I grabbed one for me and another for Sam. Pulling out my zippo I gave it a flick and the torch came wafting to life. Merlin's eyes went big and he looked around, his eyes stopping at Arthur who was just finishing with his horse. What ever he saw he relaxed.

"What did I tell you about magic? You are not a druid, how do you even do it?" He hissed at me low so only we would hear.

"Dude relax, it's not magic it's a lighter."

"Dean they won't see it that way. They don't know what it is, nor can they explain it, so it must be magic. Just put it away and don't use it again."

"OK, but I'm not making any promises." Sammy rolled his eyes at me, one of these days those things are going to roll right out of his head.

* * *

The caves were wet and they stank. This could definitely be the place. I had my hand on the flask of oil because no way I'm gonna let this thing get the jump on me. I want a one and done. Then we can go back to the castle and get home. As we went through the caves it seemed less and less likely that we would find this thing here, but as we made to leave I spotted something wriggling in a corner that was hard to see. As I got closer I realized it must have been one of the missing villagers.

Sure enough, there was a woman hanging from the corner of the cave struggling weakly.

"Shhh, it's OK just be quiet I'll cut you down," She nodded vigorously. I grabbed the knife from my boot and started cutting, "Sammy hold her so she doesn't fall." In all of two minutes she was on her feet again pointing to where the others were hanging.

We worked fast to get everyone down, Merlin was bringing them up to the serface  to find their ways home. As we cut down the last one I heard the growling of a windigo. Simultaneously I grabbed the colt and turned, before I could aim Arthur drew his sword and started swinging. Son of a _bitch!_ I tried to find a good shot but he was in the way, the windigo got tired of him quickly and threw him aside. That happened to be in my direction. While I _tried_ to dodge it didn't work so well, sending Arthur and I to the ground and the colt spinning off. _Shit!_ Sammy had gone to take the last of the civilians out of the cave so it was just the two of us... Well Arthur was unconscious so it was just me. And I was trapped under a doubly heavy guy, because of all his stupid armor.

"Cas, if you can hear me, I could really use you... Cas," The windigo was getting really close now, "Castiel!"

There was the farmiliar flutter of wings and my heart jumped a bit, _thank fuck!_ "Hello, is there something I can help you with?" He sounded strange, less gravely and not quite as deep. I saw a light that must have been the angel smiting a pesky windigo.

"Hey Cas, thanks would you be able to get this dead weight off me?"

"I am to assume by dead weight you mean the man on top of you? I hope you realize that He's not actually dead. Also my name is not Cas, but Castiel."

"Cas is a nickname, and yes I did mean him." As the body was lifted off of me I got a good look at the voice that used Cas' words but decidedly didn't sound like Cas. He was shorter, well it wasn't the same body, not Jimmy Novak but I should have expected that. He had ruffled blond hair and a softer jaw line. But one thing that thankfully stayed the same was that set of piercing blue eyes that just stared into you. He wasn't as broad as Jimmy but he still had crumpled clothes and his belt was tied funny. Not like the others that I'd seen so far which were all tied very intricatly where as his was just a haphazard knot, leading me to believe that he had no clue how to put it on. "It's good to see you, well _a_ you."

"I'm not sure I follow." He stared with that unblinking stare that I long ago became comfortable with.

"I'm from the future, I know you there."

"Oh, I see. Are we friends?"

"Oh yeah, the best."

"That sounds correct. I feel a strange closeness to you, unlike with any other human before. I am unsure as to what it is though." He squinted at me in a Cas mannerism that must not change with a new vessel.

"Kind of like a profound bond?" Quoting him seamed like the best way to go.

"Yes that is an accurate description of it... But, why?" I had a strange thought that maybe Cas only used that phrasing because I used it. Which means I just used the phrase now, because he used it first, because I used it first... my head hurts.

"Oh that's easy-" Sammy and Merlin came walking back and stopped dead. Sammy reached for his knife but I stopped him with a hand sign and Merlin looked about ready to shit himself to tell the truth. "Are you OK, Merlin?"

"Back away slowly, and I'll try to immobilizers it. Just stay calm." He got into a strange stance with his hand out, I can only assume to use magic.

"Hey hey, relax! He's a friend!" Sammy looked confused "A very good friend." I slung my arm over Cas' shoulder and the stiffening must have been the hint Sammy needed.

"Cas, is that you?" He looked almost ready to jump for joy, "It's so good to see you" He ran up and bear hugged the now five foot four angel.

"And who is this?"

"I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sammy," Sammy interupted with a mumbled 'Sam', "We're from 2011. We were sent back here by a witch a couple days ago." Looking over from our little reunion/introduction I saw Merlin looking a little green around the gills.

"What is that? It's so powerful... and terrifying."

"This is Castiel the angel of Thursday and travelers, he's our friend from the future, except He's from now. Well, he will be our friend in the future." Sammy tried to explain.

Cas' forehead scrunched up with concentration, "Why can I not detect your presence? You are right in front of me but it is like no one is there at all."

"Our ribs are engraved with Enochian" He boggled at that for a second before squinting down at my chest.

"So they are... Is that my hand writhing?" There was the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Yup, come on lets get out of here. I want to head back." I paused to think about another ride on a horse and how sore my ass already was. "Actually, would you mind taking us back once we get everyone together." No matter how much I dislike getting mojoed places I think I dislike riding horses more.

"Of corse, then perhaps we could talk?" he asked as if I'll say no, but then he doesn't know me yet and while that leaves me feeling kind of cold it also means he doesn't know that I'll agree to most anything he needs. Maybe he can take us back home himself.

"Sure. Sammy want to help me with this guy." He grabbed the feet and I grabbed the head. Once we got him out to the horses I nodded to Cas who grabbed Sammy and I, who grabbed Merlin and Arthur. Merlin scrambled to grab all of the horses reins and then we were back in the stables, and getting mojoed is just as unpleasant as I remember it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, I'm sorry it took so long. I was trying to work on another fic and you could say it was writers block. After a while all I could think about was this one so I said 'this is stupid' and started on this again. Oh the things that are to come. Enjoy...

We tried to carry Arthur back to his room as discreetly as possible, though we did get a few looks but Merlin nodded to people as we went and that must have put people at ease because we didn't actually get stopped. We must have looked strange though, two really tall guys in weird clothes dragging the prince through the halls with an angel (not that they knew he was an angel) carrying my big bag of weapons while the prince's man servant jogged along next to them. After we laid sleeping beauty on the bed we went back to the to small room of the greatest sorcerer that ever lived/man servant to hopefully figure out how to get home.

"So here's the big question. Can either of you get us home, to our own time?" I'm really hoping one of them can, if not then I just don't know what to do. Its not like there's a lot of options to begin with.

"I do not believe that is within my power, not without help at least." Castiel said in a way that put me at ease with the familiarity of it. Even when everything else is different Cas is still the same and that makes me smile just a bit even though that is terrible news.

"What about you? Do you think you could do it Merlin?" Sammy asks our next best hope.

"Uh..." He just kinda stood there for a second, probably thinking, probably, "I don't know, I'll have to look through some books and maybe ask someone..." He trailed off looking a bit concerned. Sammy looked like he could handle this one so I wandered to the bigger room as Cas motioned me to follow.

"I have questions," he stated and stared at me while standing to close in a way that was just so normal that I relaxed for a moment in this completely not normal situation.

"Shoot"

"I'm going to assume that means to proceed. Why did I burn protection symbols onto your ribs?"

"I'm not sure how much of the future I should tell you, I don't want to change anything," what if by going back into the past the future as we knew it is gone and everything is different. Not that things are great as they are but at least i know whats going on.

"Time is more fluid than that Dean, your future is as it is because this has already happened when you are from. Have no fear of changing it."

"If you say so Cas, you're the angel. You did it to make sure other angels couldn't see us, to keep us safe."

"From?"

"Fine, you want the whole story. We were on the run from Lucifer and Michael, Sammy and I are their vessels and we were trying to stop the apocalypse," He gives a little head cock to the side that is just so Cas. It's amazing how even though he's in a different person he's still the same.

"That is sufficient to curb my curiosity," We just sat for a while, Merlin and Sammy were geeking out over some book so I was more than content to rest here while I could. "I am feeling rather conflicted Dean, I am sorry I cannot help you get back but I am also glad that you will be here for at least a while longer. I also know that if I feel so attached to you after only such a short time then I must be far more so in the future, and if this is so then I must be worried sick as the expression goes." I try to hide a blush that I can't understand, why should I be blushing? "What is the cause of our profound bond?"

"Oh uh," I state eloquently before taking my over shirt off and pulling up the sleeve of the t-shirt underneath, reveling a hand print, "You pulled me out of hell"

"Oh," now he was blushing. He reached up a hand to fit it against his hand print. It didn't fit but I hardly noticed as a wave of something that I could only think of as pleasure swept through me, coming from the hand print. It pulsed with my heart beat, throbbing almost. Then it was over as Castiel yanked his hand back. We were both gasping and read in the face.

"What the hell was that," I managed to get out between pants.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it was a piece of my grace. I did not realize the result my action would have. I apologies," he avoided my eyes as he settled down from our moment.

"It's ok, just a bit of a shock. well, more than a bit but I wouldn't call it a bad thing," that was intense, more so than anything else I had ever felt. And I really wanted him to do that again but that's probably not something that he would do. Or maybe he would because just then he brushed his fingers over it again and the mark buzzed and thrummed pleasure, "Have you been in my head again Cas?"

"Of course, having been around angels you must have known that we can read minds?"

"Well yeah, but you stay out of my head. I forgot that you do t-" I broke off because he placed his hand more firmly on my arm and it was hard to think. He was enjoying it too because he was in the same state as I was. Realizing that my brother was geeking out in the small bedroom of Merlin's I decided it was time for a change of scenery, "Lets take a walk," I said once I could breath.

"Goin' out" I yelled to Merlin's room and got a hum as a response, "Cas, think you can find us an unused room?" He nodded and grabbed my hand, I will never get used to getting mojoed places.

Once we were alone his hand was on my arm again and it was the most amazing thing ever. I was leaning against a solid wooden desk for support in a study like room and now that we didn't have an audience I didn't feel a need to swallow the moan that came out. Cas was shivering next to me clutching my arm just short of painfully. All I could think about was how pretty his eyes were and even though it was a different set of lips I still wanted to kiss them. Remembering that Cas had not yet learned to stay out of my thoughts I tried to think of something else but I just kept coming back to his mouth, his face, how it was Cas making me pant.

Then he was on me, kissing inexperienced but enthusiastic and I couldn't think of a single reason to fight it so I didn't. We shivered and moaned at the multiple sources of pleasure and I was just about ready to come in my pants. We broke of the kiss so I could breath and he started at my neck, I bucked when he found a sensitive spot and that was the end of it for both of us. I came in my pants like a teenager but it was awesome. We laid there panting against the desk while we caught our breath.

"Wow," I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I share the sentiment," He puffed into my neck.

"Do you think you could clean us up. I don't have any spare clothes and I'm not to enthusiastic about walking around with cum in my underwear all day... Or how ever long we're here."

"Of course," He touched a hand to my temple and with that I was cleaner than I had started out. We just laid there for a bit longer, enjoying the quiet. Until I started thinking again that is. Because I realized that we had just had some kind of sex like thing, and while it was wonderful and definitely something to try again that had never happened before... With future Cas. If time works the way Cas explains it then he just goes about everything knowing about what just happened as though it didn't. Why?

"Because it hadn't happened to you yet, I'm assuming that this is the first time we've done something like this?" he pauses for affirmation and I nod, "Well, how would you have reacted to me trying to find this level of intimacy when you first met me, after that? At what point would I know you would be ready to think about things like this? As specially if you asked me to stay 'out of your head' as you say. The answer is I would not and will not. So when you meet me I will hold restraint until you show some level of interest," I feel like an ass now for every time I made a comment about personal space or staring. Because he had waited for hundreds of years and that's horrible, "If you ever do. Was this something that will not happen again?"

I'm pulled out of my thoughts at that because that's just crazy, "Of course it wasn't. It's just you never say anything so I never acted upon it because well, you're and angel... But Cas I really do like you. More than a friend," This time I kiss him, I had wanted to do that for so long and now I regret the wait, "We should probably get back soon. Sammy'll start to wonder what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh oh just wait till next time! Now think of the implications of Cas having been in love with Dean since long before Dean met him. It makes me feel bad I'm so sorry but just wait it will get worse before it gets better... probably. They gave me the keys to the emotional roller costar and I don't know how to work the controls!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty much just smut with a little but of detail that no one will notice until later when it comes up again. And maybe not even then I might have been too subtle with it... or maybe i just think it's subtle and it's actually the most obvious thing in the world. I don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not posting any thing at all for like a year. But hey, I'm not dead! yay! and I have another chapter for you all. It's smut as an apology. I think there might be a lot more smut in the future of this fic, at least that's what I think right now. I'm not sure if I am actually any good at smut, but I tried.

It was weird. Cas was still just Cas, but he was so much more too. He was an angel, my best friend, and now something way more than that. Maybe I shouldn’t be surprised because, to tell the truth, I'd always kind of had a thing for the guy but never thought it would amount to anything so I clung to Winchester family tradition: deny it until you can’t. 

I also felt like shit because looking back at all our interaction… I was a dick, over and over. I mean the first time he gets to see me in like fifteen hundred years and I shoot him in the chest and stab him with a demon knife. I don’t think I ever even _apologized_ for that.

But after a long day of hiking, horseback riding, and monster killing topped off with some kind of freaky yet awesome angel sex not even thoughts about how much of an assbutt _(as Cas would put it)_  I've been could keep me awake for long.

Merlin put us up in one of the spare servant’s courters and it’s better than a tree and only slightly shittier than some of the crappy motels Sammy and I’ve slept in. It also doesn’t have running water or electricity but I expected that, hell once one of the motels we stayed at I expected the same so we’re really not _so_ bad off. Well no more than usual. At least there’s nothing actively trying to kill us at this moment. We’re just stuck in the Middle Ages, not a problem I really thought I would ever have… but then at one point I thought that about angels too.

* * *

 After a night on a _‘mattress’_ which was actually just a thick cloth bag thing filled with hay I was ready to find out how to get home. I woke up to find Cas staring at me again which wasn't all that unusual at this point in my life. He had that frown on his face that meant he was thinking about things, it always made me want to kiss him just to derail his mental Choo Choo and now I could.

Sam was still snoring so he wasn’t not privy to the little surprised noise Cas made when I jumped up and tried to grapple him onto the bed. It didn’t work really, because the angel just stood there like a very hot immoveable brick wall. I did however have both arms wrapped around his neck perfect for kissing even if I was kind of hanging off the smaller man. His one arm came around my back and his other hand fit itself over the hand print. I didn’t whine really I didn’t.

“Maybe another room Cas?” He nodded and with a flutter and a sudden loss of equilibrium (that wasn’t nearly as bad when you were firmly glued to the flying angel) we were back in that same study. At least I thought it was the same one, I didn’t really look at it last time and I wasn’t going to this time either.

“Hey Cas, maybe this time we could do it without coming in our pants like teenagers?”

“You wish for me to stop?” And didn’t he just look like you kicked his puppy and threw it over a bridge.

“That’s not really what I was thinking,” I smirked as he turned red, I'm assuming he was looking at my thoughts because those would defiantly merit a blush.

“Oh, I see,” Cas was shy and that’s so damn cute, “While I understand the mechanics perfectly, I feel you should know I do not have any practical experience with such things.”

I chuckled because anyone who has met Cas would assume that… though if we were doing all this now that means in the future where I assumed- will assume? Cas is the nerdy virgin angel I’m wrong. That wasn’t something to focus on now though, to confusing, as specially when there was a beautiful blue eyed angel blushing in front of me. “I’m sure you’ll do fine Cas, besides if you get lost I’ll be right here to help.”

He smiled that little Castiel smile that doesn’t change in more than a dozen centuries and my heart did that stupid flip-flop thing it always does whenever I see it. I tugged him into another kiss and started working on the crocked knot of a belt he was wearing over his weird long shirt.

“It’s called a tunic, I believe,” he was still in my head but that’s fine for now because the only thing going through it was  _'_ _Cas, Cas, naked now please Cas.'_

I finally got the stupid rope belt off and yanked the tunic over his head. He did the same for me and then we were kissing again and there was skin on skin and it was _great_. I pushed down what could only be described as tights and then my jeans and boxers were down in one pull and it couldn’t be any better because we’re lined up head to toe and rutting together.

Wait, no. I was wrong, it _could_ get better because then Cas’ hand was back and it felt completely indescribable like he was touching my very soul. I would say that’s exactly what it is except for the brief memory of Death saying it was painful for a soul to be touched. And this was anything but painful.

I walked us back against a wall because an image of wrapping my legs around Cas and being held up against a wall as we rut flashed into my head and looked like something I really wanted to happen. Cas’ eyebrows came together while he figured out what I want before he shruged and grabbed my ass to hike me the rest of the way up because he figured it out and agreed that it was a wonderful idea.

I didn’t need to worry about falling because even though his vessel was smallish Cas was an angel and he could hold me; which was hot because he was literally holding me up without me doing a damn thing. So I took hold of our cocks and started working up a rhythm. He made the best noises, not the low growl I always imagined coming out of Jimmy Novac’s throat, but it was still damn sexy and it still made my cock twitch in my hand. Neither of us were going to last much longer, his hand was on my arm again and that was all I could take. I shuttered as I came on our stomachs and Cas followed with a few shallow thrusts of his hips.

When I came back to earth he was still holding me against the wall which I just now realized was stone and _fucking cold_ against my back _._

“Cas, wanna let me down now?” I don’t think he realized he was even holding me because he looked down between us to check, or maybe he just wanted to look again I’m no mind reader.

“Of course, Dean,” He ran his hands over my ass again before he set me down, not that I’m complaining. Upon further inspection he also cleaned up the mess we made, angel mojo was awesome. “Thank you, it  does have its uses.”

I laughed, not sure I even cared anymore that he was reading my mind. “We should probably get back before Sammy wakes up.”

“Yes, alright,” and before I could say anything we were back in the servant’s rooms.

“ _Cas, we need clothes first!”_ I hissed because we were both buck naked and Sammy would _never_ let that go if he woke up to it. Like _ever._

“My apologies,” he tapped my forehead again and I was clothed, “You were not specific.”

I sighed because I should have known, after being around him for so long, to be more specific about that kind of thing, “How about this? As a general rule of humanity, you don’t show up naked in front of people you don’t have a sexual relationship with. Easy enough?”

“That is helpful, yes,” before I could say anything else Sam let out a big yawn and started waking up.

Once he opened bleary eyes and took in the room he settled on us, “Morning Dean, Cas. You don’t think there’s any chance they have coffee, do you?”

“The coffea plant is indigenous to East Africa, why would it be found here?” Cas gave his adorable head tilt that meant _‘The humans are being strange again.’_

“I’m gonna take that for a strong no, Sammy. Looks like you’re S.O.L,” meanwhile I’d had an awesome as hell pick-me-up in a _very_ literal way… except for the hell part, Cas was an angel after all. Sammy gave Bitch Face Number Five which said,  _‘You think you’re funny now, but I WILL bring this up again when_ you're _complain about it. Which you will be.’_

“S.O.L? I don’t understand,” this time I couldn’t complain about Cas not knowing human stuff because the phrase hadn’t been used yet, and wouldn’t for at least a thousand years.

“Means Shit outta luck,” I told him and he nodded and started contemplating it or whatever he did when he looked off into space. “Let’s find some books or Merlin or something and get home, I want a shower at some point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like it if you random people out there would tell me what you think of this. I like to know if you like the story. I do but that's just me and I have horrible taste, everyone says blue and brown don't go together but I really think they do, so my opinion doesn't count.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut this time with wings and some actual plot happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that two chapters in one day... well one right after another. It is technically tomorrow now so...

After wandering around the castle not really sure which way was the right way to the science lab/physicians room for fifteen minutes I caved and just asked Cas to take us there.

“Of Course, you had only to ask Dean,” and then the world was spinning before suddenly it wasn’t. Not sure I’d ever actually get used to that but tests should be done to see if there were actually less jarring ways to do it.

“AAAAAAAH” was the first thing I was aware of once the room was stable. I went for the gun at my back and started looking for the threat. It was just Merlin and us in the room so there wasn’t really a threat, we just startled him. You’d think since the guy’s a warlock or whatever he would be ok with stuff like that… guess not. He wouldn’t take his eyes off Cas, the angel really freaked the poor guy out.

“Merlin, dude. You need to relax, Cas isn’t gonna hurt anybody. Are ya’ Cas,” maybe it was because he was magic that Cas freaked him out, I don’t know.

“I was not planning to, no,” Cas said in that matter of fact way of his.

“But he just keeps getting more powerful, every time I see him again there is a little more. And he already has so much it’s stifling,” Cas did his little head tilt thing and Merlin twitched upset by the fact the angel even moved.

I looked to the angel and cocked an eyebrow to ask what that meant.

“I am unsure what you mean,” Cas’ eyebrows came together in his _‘confused by humanity’_ look.

“L-Last night, when I came back into the main room after we were done researching, the power surrounding you was just… a bit more. And now, it’s more than that,” the kid was getting himself worked up now, breathing hard and twitching some more.

“Hey, you’re ok. Just breath,” Sammy, ever the mother hen, stepped in to keep the kid from having a full blown panic attack.

“Cas, is this something normal? Well normal for angels. Are you going through like your angelic growth spurt or something?” I’d never heard of it but then, there was probably still a lot about angels I didn’t know.

“Angels do not go through ‘growth spurts’ as you put it. We are as our father made us. I do not know what he could mean by that.”

“Ok, well that’s just one more thing for us to figure out. That and how to get home,” Merlin had calmed down marginally but I was pretty damn sure if Cas said _‘Boo’_ he would rocket out of his chair… well wooden bench but whatever. “So Merlin, are we hitting the books again or what?”

“Oh, um… would you like breakfast first? Gaius is out checking on patients today and we have time before Arthur gets up and I have to go,” the pot of something looked gross but food was food I suppose.

I was not wrong, the grey something-or-other was decidedly unpalatable and I’d defiantly had better food in prison. Which meant medieval prison food was probably a step down from this. I ate it though, because you never know when you’re going to get another meal, better to be full with a bad taste in your mouth than weak from hunger and off your game. Sammy felt the same by the face he tried to hide as he spooned another awful bit of gruel into his mouth.

“Do… do you want some?” Merlin asked while looking over Cas’ shoulder, unable to meet his eye apparently.

“This vessel does not require sustenance from food,” this is one time I wasn’t even going to try to make Cas try new things because I certainly didn’t want to try this thing.

“Oh, um alright then,” Merlin twitched again. Yeah, I somehow didn’t think that would endear Cas to him.

* * *

After choking down that truly foul shit Merlin went back to his broom closet/ bedroom with Sam in toe. There wasn’t really room for the four of us to comfortably look over the book in such a small space and Merlin was adamant that the book not leave the room because _‘What of someone saw it?’_ I didn’t know the answer so I just shrugged and decided to leave the geeks to do their thing and spend some more time with Cas.

Before too long they were back out in the main room again though, saying there was nothing about time travel in Merlin’s book. Merlin looked less twitchy with Cas now, not at ease but he wasn't freaking out again. maybe Cas had stopped 'growing' or what ever.

“I’ll just have to ask someone then,” Merlin said like he really wanted to do anything but ask someone, “If he doesn’t know, then I don’t think I’ll be able to help you.”

“Ok, let’s get going then. Does he live here or what?” I really hoped we wouldn’t be making a trek across half of Britain. That would suck.

“No, we have to wait until tonight,” Merlin said ominously, _great_ there is _nothing better_ than ominous.

Having nothing better to do till the ominous night excursion we were going to take, I decided Cas and I would go for a ‘walk’. Or at least that’s what I told Sammy. He was reading one of the musty books in the science lab that probably wouldn’t find us a way home, it was about plants so I’m taking a shot in the dark and pegging it as unhelpful.

* * *

Cas must really like this study because there had to be other empty rooms in a castle, but we hadn’t been disturbed yet so it worked just fine.

Ok, so maybe the stone floor is hard on the knees but Cas made the aches go away after. Before he even got close to coming he pulled me back up to press his hand against the mark again though, the feeling of it was really like nothing else. It had both of us moaning and rutting together with abandon.

I had a sudden thought of how amazing it would be with my hands buried in Castiel’s wings. Which was odd because I’d only ever seen the shadow of them and that was only the once. It couldn’t hurt to ask though… probably.

“Cas?” he hummed in acknowledgment, “was wondering, your wings can I see them or is it gonna burn my eyes out of my head?” he stopped moving and just stared at me with his eyebrows pulled together. “I mean, you don’t have to. I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, I was just wondering.”

“No, you did not offend me. It is just that-” he paused and shook his head, “It does not matter. If you would like to I believe I can show you a representation of my wings. My true form is much larger tha-”

“Yeah, yeah. Size of The Chrysler Building and all that. Let’s see those feathery beauties,” I enjoyed the way he blushed a bit. He closed his eyes and in the next moment there were two massive ebony wings. Looking closer they weren’t just black; they were like an oil spill, shining with colors that danced in the light. They were probably the most stunning things I’d ever seen.

“Can I touch?” I asked and if it sounded a little breathless well they were just that amazing.

“Yes Dean,” so almost reverently I swept a palm across as much of one arch as I could and it sent a shudder through the angel in front of me. He grabbed my ass in both hands and hoisted me up again onto what was quickly becoming my favorite position. With my ankles against his back I grasped a big clump of feathers in each hand and held on for the ride. And what a ride it was. Wings had to be an angel erogenous zone because they had Cas making even more noise than before.

With one hand flat on my back to brace me Cas slid his other up my arm to my shoulder which was definitely becoming a bit of an obsession for both of us. But it just felt so right. With my new found handles I was able to find a new kind of leverage which meant more friction. And we came just like that rutting against each other; Cas’ wings had fluffed out really big and the span was amazing, easily twenty feet.

* * *

When we came back to Merlin’s rooms there was an old guy there too who I guess was Gaius. Merlin was crushing something with a mortar and pestle on the back table but he turned around when he heard the door creak. When his eyes stopped on Cas again he let out a distressed sound, he really had some issues with Cas…

That night after more bread and cheese, which was much preferred to gruel, we started out on foot for the forest. Merlin was a bit cagey about who we were going to meet. It reminded me just how _much_ I was going to like whatever this was so I brought the bag of guns and pointy things; its weight was comforting on my back. Cas hadn't left once yet which was pretty awesome, although he didn’t seem to have much going on at the moment and he was gettin’ some when there was down time so there didn’t seem much reason to leave from my perspective.

We eventually came to a big clearing in the forest, I had very little idea what we were doing out here in the first place but it just got creepier and creepier. As specially when Merlin started chanting in some language I’ve never heard before, though I defiantly think I could hear the word dragon somewhere. Sammy and I exchanged worried glances and made sure there were weapons well in reach.

After a moment you could hear it, it was rather distinctive against the quiet of the night. There was the flapping of great leathery wings. Well past Cas’ impressive wing span from the sounds of it. I knew I would enjoy meeting Merlin’s friend. The whole thing had given off happy vibes from the beginning.

I was right the word dragon was definitely in there, along with _‘We’re screwed’_ because the things head alone was about the length of a Sammy.

“Young warlock, I see you’ve brought company tonight,” the giant lizard had a surprisingly human voice, it was rich and old. It’s eyes were a glowing yellow that was just as unsettling as the rest of it.

“Yes, we came to ask your advice, Kilgharrah. They are from another time and they’re trying to get back. I don’t know how to help them,” the fact that Merlin could have a comfortable conversation with a monster that could eat him without chewing but he couldn’t look at Castiel without freaking out confused me to no end.

“From another time, that is tricky magic. I did not think it something possible to do. I am sorry Emrys but this is not within the scope of what your powers or mine can control. I wish I could be of more assistance,” and before Merlin could ask anything else the dragon left in a huge gust of wind.

“The magic is not tricky; it just takes large amounts of power. There is a distinction between the two,” Castiel put in. I could feel the condesension he had for the Dragon he thought was wrong.

What even was tricky magic anyway? Well I suppose it’s like trickster magic… “SHIT, I’ve got it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok come on tell me what Dean's got. i bet you can guess. it's a cliff hanger... kind of, sorta, maybe. So I think everyone knows whats coming next unless I'm far sneakier than I think. please comment I love them so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is in the picture now, mate bonds, and some more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, yet another chapter. It's like I've actually spent time writing lately.

“Dean, what is it that you have?” Cas is so cute and squinty when he’s confused.

“How to get home! Sammy, who do we know that does _‘tricky’_ magic?” this might work, and I just couldn’t wipe the smile off my face at the thought of going home and making sure Baby’s ok, apologizing to Cas again, then taking the longest hottest shower… maybe with Cas. Yeah that’ll be nice.

Sam just looked befuddled which was strange because he usually caught on before I did, being the smarter brother and all.

“The Trickster, Sammy! The Trickster!” And just like that the sixty watt in his noggin flicks on and he’s smiling too.

“Dean, are you sure you want to deal with him?” And that was a good point but there aren’t a lot of options.

“Who else has the juice?” Sammy nodded in agreement because we didn’t know anyone else that might possibly be willing and able.

“I am sorry, Dean. But a trickster _won’t_ have the ‘juice’ as you said to send you back. Yes, they can create time loops but that is not the same thing.”

“Well, this one, he’s a trickster but he’s also not a trickster. Loki, the Norse god, do you know if there’s a summoning for him?” if this was going to work, if he was going to show up at all there could be nothing angel about it, which meant we were calling Loki. It also meant Cas had to wait somewhere else while we summon him.

“There is, but why would angels influence his decision to come?” Castiel was in my head again.

“It’s a surprise Cas, out of my head for now. Why don’t you tell us what we can do to get ready for the summoning before you flit off get whatever else we need.”

“Certainly, I will make you a list.”

“Oh, and Cas while you out and about could you get holy oil and something filled with sugar. Cakes or something candied. We’ll need it.”

“Yes, but holy oil will have no affect on a trickster Dean,” Castiel really wanted to know everything but I couldn’t tell him yet, he’d want to be there when we start and it’s already only a maybe if the guy’ll show or not.

“Just trust me on this one, Cas.”

“Yes, alright,” He then took us all back to Merlin’s chambers and he must not check before he lands somewhere because Arthur is right there in front of us. Bad things are going to happen.

Merlin explained the whole magic thing to us earlier today before he went to do man servant things, so I was entirely sure that just appearing in front of the prince by means of angel express was not going to go over well. Hence all of those bad things.

“Ahh! How did you do that?” which was a perfectly logical question, and I could predict exactly what the answer was going to be before I could think to say anything about how Arthur must have a concussion from the monster yesterday, how he must be seeing things, how it was all less magical than it looked. It would have been easy if I had just been a bit quicker on my toes. Instead…

“I am an Angel of the Lord,” Yup, that was just what I thought was going to happen. Arthur had a hand resting on his sword and if he was going to have a fight with Cas he was going to get his ass handed to him. I can just imagine the confused face he’d make as he saw how very little Cas would care about a sword through his stomach. Not that I’d actually let Arthur do that but it’s fun to think about.

“You’re an angel… so, you aren’t a magic user?” I don’t think Arthur actually knew what to think about an angel.

“No, I am not. I am very confused about your opinion of magic though. From what Merlin has told us you despise it and your opinions are skewed by your father and his prejudices. Magic is merely a tool, like that sword at your waist, it is only as good or evil as the person wielding it intends it to be. Some are corrupted by its power but others use it for good, to protect those they are closest to. Like mer-” I elbowed him before he could blow the kid’s secret. In return he just looked at me with his head cocked; I shake my head to tell him that’s enough.

“You know nothing!” Arthur hissed.

“I am a being older than the dirt you walk on, I would say I know at least something,” and that was Cas’ humor, very dry and it went over your head if your weren’t paying attention, “I will write you that list now.”

And he walked past Arthur and proceeded to write the list on what might have been vellum with a freaking quill. Arthur just stood there with his mouth open trying to figure out if he should be angry or what.

“Here you are Dean, I will return,” Cas handed back what most defiantly used to belong to some animal before disappearing again with a flirt and flutter. After he was gone Arthur just walked off deep in thought.

A loud intake of breath told me that Merlin had forgotten to breathe, “Well, that was terrifying. For a moment I thought I was going to be executed tomorrow,” he was trying to joke but we all knew that he was scared shitless because of just that.

Sammy and I started going over what we had to prep for the summoning while Merlin sat down to thank whatever deity he worshiped that he still had his head.

Cas didn’t come back with everything else till the morning, so at least we were rested for when we had to deal with an annoying arch angel.

* * *

Sammy finished the last of the chant before standing up again and wiping the blood off his fingers. Cas had been nice enough to procure just the blood for us instead of the animal it came from. Stupid bloody pagans. Cas assured us is was not blood of a human virgin or whatever and that’s all that matters. Now we just had to wait.

The summoning circle had lots of Norse symbols around it and the bowl of blood and herbs was inside it along with the candied fruits that Cas got. Everything looked right but while Gabriel went by the name Loki we weren’t entirely sure he would answer a summoning.

After a couple more minutes I was starting to think he wouldn’t show and we’d be stuck here, but then, in a rather un-angelic way, there he was in the circle. No wing flutter just a loud clap like thunder and some light, showing off just like always.

“Well, well. How did two little Brits figure out a fancy summoning like that? And why, I don’t get much warship from this part of the world?” He seemed to be enjoying the bowl of candy fruit, but that’s not much of a surprise. The surprise was that he looked just like he will in the future.

“We want to ask a favor,” Sammy said because Gabe had always liked Sammy more.

“And what makes you think I’ll grant it?” he shot back, mouth full of sugar.

“We know who you are.”

“Big deal, you’ve been to Norway,” I smirked because this is going to be a great moment for me. I flicked the lighter and dropped it just outside of the blood circle, the flames sprung up just like they were supposed to.

“No, he meant we know who you _really_ are, Gabriel. And I think we could help each other,” I just loved the second of surprise on his face.

“How did you? Holly oil… Really?” he wasn’t paying attention to the bowl of fruit anymore; he was giving us dirty looks instead.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Figured you’d pull a runner instead of hearing us out. Castiel, you can join us now,” and Cas must have been waiting because as soon as I said his name he was right next to me.

“Why have you tried to trap Loki in holy fire? I told you that would not work.”

“And I told _you_ to trust me. Look Cas, it did work,” I was wondering how long it would take him to work it out.

“He is an angel then?” Apparently not long, though he still had that little squint of confusion “Why would an angel pretend to be a pagan god?”

“Because he was doing a runner, that’s not the point,” I turned back to the decidedly not happy arch angel/pagan convert, “ Listen Gabe, we’re from the future and need to get back home, we’d like your help,” I could hear Cas mumbling about _‘abandoning the host’_ and _‘thought you were dead’_  But he didn’t interrupt.

“Why should I? You have me trapped but that doesn’t mean I have to do squat,” he crossed his arms in a petulant child kind of way.

“Because I thing with fifteen hundred years to plan you could probably turn you death into another of your death defying tricks instead,” that got his attention.

“I die… was it Lucifer?” it was only that once I saw him this solemn, that time it was at the prospect of his own death too.

“Yeah, but I’ve seen you play dead before… in the future. You can do it again if you know the when and where, right?”

“Yes, alright. Just put out the fire already,” a hot shower was once again in my future. I took the bucket of sand and doused the fire.

* * *

We went back to Merlin’s mad scientist lab even though Merlin himself was out tending to Arthur again. It had become the meet up point. After we told our story of how we came to be back for a blast in the way past Gabriel gave us a long hard stare.

“You’re saying a witch did this? No, no, no. They just don’t have it in them. No matter what demon they have pulling their strings. There’s just _no way._ Let’s take a look,” Gabriel put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and closed his eyes, “It _feels_ like Raphael, but why would he bother with it?”

“No, it makes sense,” Sam said, “Send us back here where we can’t do anything. We spend all our time trying to find what spell sent us here so we can find the one to send us back, but there’s never going to be one. Meanwhile Castiel spends valuable time and resources looking for us,” and when you look at it like that it does make sense.

“Why would Raphael care what Castiel spends his time doing?” Gabriel was probably thinking about the power difference between the two.

“There’s a civil war going on. Cas is leading the rebel forces.” Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up at that.

“A war over what?”

“Good ol’ Raph wants to restart the apocalypse, and some of the angels are starting to disagree. No one else wanted to lead them so Cas stepped up.”

“Wow, never thought I’d see the day when other angels started questions things. Maybe if I do actually make my great escape I’ll come help in your war against the apocalypse.”

I left Sammy to tell the story of how Gabriel came to have an extra hole in his body. I took Cas on another ‘walk’ because I already knew this part and we were leaving soon so I wanted to give Cas a proper good bye.

* * *

This time I led Cas to the servants room Sam and I’d been sleeping in because while the beds weren’t really comfortable everything would be much easier horizontal rather than vertical. I started out slow just kissing, if it was the last Cas was going to see of me in fifteen hundred years I was going to make it as memorable as I could.

Deciding Cas had played the lead so far I wanted to change it up so I peppered a line of kisses down a blond stubbled cheek continuing until I found a nice spot where his neck met his shoulder. I licked and nibbled at the spot, pulling away to blow cold air on it before I gave a nice hard suck. I got a moan and a canting of his hips for the trouble.

With a hand under his silly tunic-shirt-thing I teased up his chest before tweaking a nipple. I haven’t paid nearly enough attention to those apparently since Cas was absolutely startled by the sensation. The stupid shirt went over into some corner because it was in the way. Rolling one nipple in my fingers had the angel rolling his hips and licking the other had him gasping in a very nice way.

“Dean,” Cas very much enjoyed suction it seemed, his hand came up to hold my head in place encouragingly. Not to favor one over the other I switched sides to give both equal treatment. His other hand found the typical spot at my shoulder and the sparks of pleasure skittered down my spine.

My other hand started working off Cas’ tights which did very little to hide what he was packing.

Realizing I was far more clothed than he, Cas pulled my shirt up my chest in an attempt to relieve me of it. Seeing the problems he was facing and deciding he didn’t want to deal with it the angel just mojoed my clothes to the other bed in a pile. Maybe a misuse of heavenly powers however I wasn’t one to complain.

“Just couldn’t wait, huh?” I had to snicker a bit at my impatient angel none the less.

“I found that I could not,” and he was smiling to, so I reached up and kissed him again, “Dean, I was wonder if we could- That is…” he was blushing again in that adorable way of his.

I had the thought that fucking Cas would be a really good going away present so while I waited for him to finish his sentence I snuck a hand down to rub at the little pucker. He bucked at the unexpected touch before looking very confused.

“How do you keep doing that, I am positive of it now. There are too many instances for it to be coincidence.”

“Doing what Cas?” I’d been doing a lot of things in this setting and I wasn’t sure what he meant.

“You are ‘in my head’ as you put it,” Cas told me looking completely serious.

“What do you mean? Like I’m reading your mind? I think I would know if I could read minds Cas.”

“It has happened too many times to be anything but. I think about holding you against the wall, we’re walking up to it. I wish you to touch my wings you ask if you can. I want to… fornicate and you start…” he was blushing again, but that could also be because while we were talking I hadn’t seen the need to stop my fingers circling.

“Thinking of it I got a sudden image or a thought all those times, maybe I’m getting some freaky mind powers or something. But is that really what you want to focus on right now?” I asked as I slipped the very tip of a finger in his hole.

“N-no, I suppose not. Something to think on later then,” he was breathing a little heavier now.

“Cas, you want to snap up some lube for us,” I got a blank look, “lubricant,” I explained while twisting the finger to make my point. I got a squeak and a bowl of sweat smelling oil appeared on the little table between the beds, “Good job, Cas.”

I dipped my fingers in whatever kind of oil it was before going back to circling again. He started whining for more so I slid the first digit in half way. A little breathy ‘Dean’ was barely audible.

Before too long I had the angel rocking on three fingers and it was so hot. He was flush and wanton and I couldn’t wait anymore.

“Castiel, are you ready? Do you want my cock?”

“Yes, please Dean. Please,” that was all the invitation I needed before I slicked up said cock and sank down into the amazing heat that was Castiel. By now he was so far gone he was just babbling a chorus of _‘Dean, yes! More please. Mmm!’_  

Every thrust was better than the last bringing us closer and closer to sweat oblivion; I grabbed Cas’ cock and tugged in time to my thrusts. He took hold of both shoulders probably more for something to hold onto than the sensation that it brought. We were both so far gone by that point the extra stimulation it brought sent us both over the edge, shouting each other’s names.

With no fear of actually crushing him I collapsed right on Cas’ chest rather than attempting to roll to a side. We laid together in silence save for our labored breath for what could have been a minute or an hour before deciding to get up again, each with a fucked out grin on our face.

* * *

We ambled back to meet up with Sammy and Gabe at a sedated pace. Walking around a corner I almost crashed into Merlin, I would have too if Cas hadn’t tugged me out of the way. Merlin skittered to a halt instead of trying to crash into anything else. He was doing that dear-in-the-headlights thing that he did almost every time he saw Castiel, and started muttering about ‘ever rising power’ before walking around us in a large circle, never taking his eyes off Cas. He just kept backing down the hall way.

“Uh, bye Merlin. See you later…” I gave him a little wave before turning the corner so we could be on our way, “What a weird little dude.”

“Indeed. The interaction with him have been some of my strangest with humans, I believe,” and if even Castiel could tell someone was weird then you knew it was true.

When we found Sam he had somehow convinced Gabriel to snap up some real food. There was meat and real delicious looking food.

“Hey Dean, look real food!” the fact that he held up a bowl of rabbit food meant nothing to me, I was looking at the stake on the table.

“Wow, today just gets better and better,” and it really had been an awesome day, everything had gone right. Well except that Cas had come like three words from getting Merlin beheaded but Merlin wasn’t beheaded, I’d just had some awesome sex, there was a stake with my name on it, and an arch angel was going to bring us home. It had been a _DAMN good day!_

I looked over at Gabriel; he had like five kinds of pie, so the good day wasn’t over yet. Gabriel looked up from what might have been blue berry pie and his eyebrows went up to his hair line as he looked from Cas to me and back. Then he smirked, OK so you’ve got to take the bad with the good. But there was pie, I should focus on that and not whatever Gabriel was going to do next. And stake too, stake and pie, happy thoughts.

“Oh ho ho! Look here! Somebody’s gone native,” Cas did his head tilt but Gabriel wasn’t going to be gotten rid of that easily, “You two. You’ve marked him and all the signs of mate bond are forming.”

Cas turned pink and that was just the cutest thing ever. I wasn’t sure what Gabriel was talking about but I felt like I should be blushing too. Sammy looked up from his salad to stare at us.

“Wait, do you mean they’re?” he points his finger back and forth between Cas and I. Gabe gives him that stupid shit eater grin of his, “ _Fucking finally!_ You wouldn’t believe the eye fucking that goes on between those two. It’s unbearable.”

“Fuck you, bitch,” Cas and I did not eye fuck… OK well thinking back maybe we did. But Sammy didn’t have to bring it up.

“But Gabriel, the mate bond is between two graces. How would it work with a soul?” and I had no idea what a mate bond was but it seemed to make Cas uncomfortable.

“Well, normally with the bond one grace flows to another and back again, conveying thoughts and feelings and such. But human souls stay to themselves really, never touching one another, never letting anything touch them. But I see at some point whether you meant to or not you left a little something in there, a piece of grace. The amazing thing is instead of trying to push it out or just ignore it Dean’s soul wrapped around it, pulled it closer,” he looked astounded, like he’d never seen anything like it before.

“I don’t get it, so what?” I asked because Gabriel thought we should be able to understand it with just that little bit of information, maybe Cas did but I was still lost.

Gabriel gave a sigh which seemed to say, _‘do I have to spell everything out for you?’_ “It means, that for some reason your soul decided it wanted to touch something, and it chose Castiel. He could probably stick his whole hand in your chest right now and your soul would latch right on.”

“Yeah, but what’s this mate bond thing?” Sammy asked as I thought about the creepy image of having a hand in my chest.

“It’s just what it sounds like, two angels are mated. It’s rare thought, most never find that level of intimacy with another. You’re literally sending a piece of you through someone else before bringing it back,” Gabriel looked between us again, clearly seeing things human eyes couldn’t, “it looks like Dean’s soul is either incapable of or doesn’t care enough to bring the bits of itself back through the bond once it sends them off though.”

“WHAT! So I’m like losing parts of my soul! How do we stop it?” that sounded like such a bad thing, so much for a good day.

“Relax, you’re so melodramatic,” easy for him to say it wasn’t his soul, “ the bits of soul you’re leaving are so inconsequential to the whole that it may just be your soul saying it can’t be bothered to spend the time. A soul is… really powerful, let’s say the amount of energy it has is the whole of the water on earth, what you’re sending through to Castiel is just a little puddle, a glass of water,” he’s smirking again, I always hated smirking arch angels, “And besides sex creates a lot of energy, Castiel is just skimming off the top.”

“So, what is he doing with all this excess soul energy I’m sending his way?” Cas is still standing awkwardly at my elbow with his little blush.

“Probably storing it for use, adding it to the collective as they say, not much stronger than willing given soul energy.”  I guess it wasn’t so bad if it wasn’t doing any harm.

"I did not realize I was taking energy, I-"

"Don't sweet it Cas," I was going to have some stake since the latest not problem had been solved, “Come on Cas, let’s sample the table.”

“Dean, my vessel does-” He started. Since we’d been outed anyway I decided to enjoy the freedom to cut Cas off whenever I liked. Sammy made a disgusted sound before turning away and shouting about brain bleach.

“Just ‘cause you don’t need it don’t mean you can’t have it,” I murmured against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't how I saw this fic going but I think I like it. glad i have a better reason for them being in the past. what do you think about the mate bond thing? do you like it? it definitely wasn't part of the plan when i started this fic.


End file.
